Go-Nuts
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Nut Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When you play a Team-Up Plant, all Team-Up Plants get +1 . |flavor text = "GROW-Nuts! THROW-Nuts! When we get big we GO-Nuts! Goooooooo PLANTS!"}} Go-Nuts is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. They cost 3 to play, and have 2 /2 . They have the Team-Up trait, and their ability gives all Team-Up plants +1 every time a Team-Up plant is played. Their closest zombie counterpart is Zookeeper. It was introduced in the version 1.18.13, alongside Transfiguration, Witch Hazel, Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. Origins Their name comes from the phrase "go nuts," meant to describe behaving in a crazy fashion, or as a way of letting someone do something. It's a double meaning with the theme of cheerleading where cheers often say "go" followed by the team name, which in this case is Nuts as they often have the Team-Up trait. Their design includes a Tall-nut, an almond, and an acorn. All are depicted to resemble a cheerleading squad with their leaves and dresses, suggesting that "Go-Nuts" is used as a cheerleading phrase here to boost the morale of other plants in the game. Their description is also written as their cheerleading line, following the aforementioned theme of moral support. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Nut Plant *'Traits:' Team-Up *'Ability:' When you play a Team-Up Plant, all Team-Up Plants get +1 . *'Set:' Event Card description "GROW-Nuts! THROW-Nuts! When we get big we GO-Nuts! Goooooooo PLANTS!" Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Stat-wise, Go-Nuts has poor stats for their cost. Fortunately, with the help of their ability, they can increase every Team-Up plants' strength easily. Since they have Team-Up themselves, you can play any plant in front of them to block zombie attacks from destroying Go-Nuts. Being in the Smarty class, a bean deck can be a great deck for Go-Nuts as most beans, like Admiral Navy Bean, have Team-Up. Each hero has their own ways of using this card effectively: * and Beta-Carrotina has the most Team-Up plants out of the smarty heroes, meaning they can easily spam Team-Up plants to achieve a massive boost in strength and increasing their survivability against Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. Since this is a nut plant, they can use Smackadamia to boost Go-Nuts's health or Mirror-Nut to deter the zombie hero from just damaging Go-Nuts. *Green Shadow can use this card as a way to activate Potted Powerhouse's ability. * can use this card in conjunction with , , , and Solar Winds, or use it in her flower deck alongside and Briar Rose. *Nightcap can use Mushroom Grotto and spam many plants on the environment to create many s, boosting all Team-Up plants's strength easily. Against You can treat this plant as Zookeeper that benefits Team-Up plants. Since they do have low health, Bungee Plumber can destroy them with ease. Since some of Team-Up plants have low health, The Chickening, Barrel of Deadbeards, Gas Giant, or Fireworks Zombie can destroy groups of Team-Up plants, including Go-Nuts as well. Once a ton of Team-Up plants are played, you can use Rocket Science to destroy them. If you are against Citron or Beta-Carrotina, be sure to pack Weed Spray, Squirrel Herder or any instant kills to destroy s that can protect Go-Nuts and the plant hero. Also, beware of Cosmic Flowers, as they can give this Strikethrough, and when combined with its ability which gives it lots of strength, can make Go-Nuts a huge threat to your hero. Gallery GoNutsStats.png|Go-Nuts' statistics GoNutsGrayedOutCard.png|Go-Nuts' grayed out card Go-Nuts cardface.png|Go-Nuts' card image GoNutsConjuredbyCosmicFlower.png|Go-Nuts' statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Flower GoNutsStrikethrough.png|Go-Nuts with the Strikethrough trait GoNutsStrikethroughCard.png|Go-Nuts' card with the Strikethrough trait due to Cosmic Flower's ability GoNutsAttacking.png|Go-Nuts attacking GoNutsconjuredbyReincarnation.jpg|Go-Nuts' statistics after Reincarnation transformed into it Gonuts CosmicShroom.jpeg|Go-nuts and Cosmic Mushroom in an aquatic lane due to Molekale's ability (formerly Lightning Reed and Water Chestnut) GoNutsAd.jpg|Go-nuts on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle GoNutsShop.jpg|Go-nuts on the Early Access Bundle GoNutsDailyChallenge.jpg|Go-nuts being the featured card in the menu for the August 29th, 2017 Trivia *This and Forget-Me-Nuts are the only plants to be in both and tribes. *Their design is similar to the design of Mixed Nuts, as both of them consist of three nut plants together as one card. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Flower cards Category:Nut cards Category:Team-Up cards